


We are the same

by luna_clee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dominant Scotty, Dubious Consent, M/M, Odd Pairing, submissive Khan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_clee/pseuds/luna_clee
Summary: Sitting on the Admiral Archer’s waiting room, Scotty wondered why his superior had invited him for a meeting. Invited, yes, not summoned. Starfleet officers don’t play nice unless they want something but they had confiscated his formula for transwarp beaming already, what else would they want?





	We are the same

**Author's Note:**

> So you know, there is a submissive/dominant dynamic here and dubious consent (that's why i put the "rape/non-con" warning), and it's very explicit. Enjoy!

Sitting on the Admiral Archer’s waiting room, Scotty wondered why his superior had invited him for a meeting. Invited, yes, not summoned. Starfleet officers don’t play nice unless they want something but they had confiscated his formula for transwarp beaming already, what else would they want?  
“The Admiral is going to see you now Mr. Scott.” Says the Andorian secretary with a kind smile, Scotty nods a thanks and heads to the heavy glass door on the other side of the room. “Thank you for coming, Lieutenant Commander, please, have a seat.” Scotty suppresses the urge to tell Archer to cut the bullshit and go straight to the point and sits on one of the chairs in opposite of the Admiral’s desk. “You must be wondering why I called you here today…” the officer paused, measuring words. He straightened his posture and resumed. “Starfleet has a new project, is more of a countermeasure to avoid breaches in security like ones that Marcus exploited to built a war ship and use for his own agenda.”  
Scotty relaxed a little, at least it’s not about that beagle again, although he sensed that the other man wasn’t telling him everything. After a few seconds Scotty broke the silence. “You are reassigning me to this project, sir?” He would decline, of course, he had time for nothing but his old lady right now. “Is more of a side project, Mr. Scott, you see, you will still be able to coordinate the remodeling of the Enterprise.” Shit, worse that he thought, they must be really desperate.  
The engineer stood silent, waiting for the inevitable bad news. The Admiral suddenly stood up, and adopted a more solemn tone. “Mister Scott, this project is very peculiar, you see, the image of Starfleet’s ethics got stained for Admiral Marcus’s attitudes, it’s our duty to help it get cleaned.” Scotty felt his face going red, shitshitshitshitshit and a line of varied profanities kept rolling through his brain. They wanted him to go through Marcus’s shit and he was not willing to do that, especially not after everything Starfleet put him through.  
“Can we go directly to the point, sir?” Can you take your head of your ass for a minute you bloody megalomaniac? The Admiral could hear the irritation in Scotty’s voice and decided to cut the honor talk. “We are cataloging the weapons Marcus created to figure out ways to neutralize them, you are not even supposed to know this kind of information, Lieutenant, but our sources confirmed that Marcus leaked the design of some weapons for the Klingons in order to make it look like they had advanced weaponry and were ready for war.” Scotty’s jaw dropped, the situation was far worse than e predicted. Shit, what a mess.  
“There is more”, Is there? Like it wasn’t enough “to be able to properly identify what we are dealing with, we’ve been forced to rely in the only person that was aware of all of Marcus’s plans…” No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Scotty stood up, his expression between shock and pure disgust.”You cannae be serious! Does Starfleet cooperates with murderers now? Sir?” Archer sighed, he looked like he was expecting this reaction, why did he bother to ask him to partake in this, Scotty had no fucking idea.  
“Sir, with all due respect, I object vehemently to this course of action and, besides, I don’t understand why you will need me, weapons are not even my specialty.” Scotty was telling the truth, he had enough knowledge to be involved in this nonsense but Starfleet had specialists, Carol Marcus herself was more suitable for the job, although Scotty knew they would never involve her in a project to clean her father’s mess.  
Archer’s solemn tone was gone now, he was back to the arrogant bastard Scotty knew very well, it was almost a relieve for him that he was finally dealing with the Admiral he was acquainted with. Archer looked at his hands for a moment and then back to Scotty. “Khan specifically requested you.”  
What now? The maniac asked for him? This just keeps getting better. Scotty took a deep breath. “Sir, you asked me to come here and I will politely decline your offer for this new…project, I am already overwhelmed with my duties on the Enterprise, please, allow me to go back to them.”  
Scotty sounded resolute but Archer wasn’t an easily intimidated man, he sat back at his chair and grabbed a PADD. “You will present yourself for duty tomorrow morning in the weapons department of Starfleet headquarters, and that’s an order. Your refusal will result in immediate discharge from Starfleet.” Scotty felt his blood burn, he felt like trashing the entire room and crying at the same time, the bastard was threatening to take his ship AND his friends away from him, the Admiral knew the Scottish man loved them more than everything in the universe and was willing to do anything to keep them.  
The next day, Scotty did what he was told and headed to the HQ, red eyes from lack of sleep and maybe something else. There was another thing bothering him now that he had time to think in all this absurd project; he saw Khan overpower several man at the same time without getting as much as a bruise or a cut, and they were letting them alone in a room full of weapons, did Khan chose him because he was easier to overpower? It didn’t make much sense, Khan could knock Spock out if he was really invested. Maybe the Admiral was lying, maybe the mad bastard didn’t requested him and it was just his sadist way to get back at Scotty. None of this thoughts helped him get calmer, if anything, he just got angrier. It will be a long week.  
The chief of the headquarter’s security, a tall, dark human man with angular features, welcomed Scotty personally. He walked the engineer through the long white corridors of the building, explaining him some details about the building’s security system and, at some point at their brief exchange, Scotty sensed the other man was trying to impress him. If he wasn’t so miserable, he would be impressed.  
“That is you, Mr. Scott”. They stopped at a large metal door, the smile on officer’s what’s-his-name-again faded, suddenly, he was all business. The man handled Scotty a key pass and a combination for the door, alongside a little remote control with a single button. The man showed him how to hide it under his sleeve and slide to his hand if needed. Before Scotty could ask what that was for, the man begun to explain. “For your safety, Lieutenant Commander, Starfleet inserted a device in Khan’s brain, it transmits electromagnetic waves that knocks him unconscious immediately and sends a distress call to security, it activates pressing this button, I advise you to keep it hidden.”  
Well, they weren’t let him locked up with Khan with no protection after all, Scotty felt a shiver when he thought about all the power he had over the other man now, what will protect him from me? He shook the thought as soon as it came. Officer Connor kept his lecture about the code from the door and other security mechanisms. “One last thing, Mr. Scott, there will be no cameras or microphones in there because this operation is highly classified so, in case you need to use the electromagnetic device, please enter the code ‘hercule’ in the door so we can know it is actually you”. So, they didn’t tested the device in Khan and don’t know if it actually works, brilliant.  
Scotty felt his hands shake when he punched the code in the door and pressed the key card against the panel, he looked around but the security officer was gone, he was alone. In the other side of the door, the man who killed two of his captains.  
Sitting perfectly straight, Khan looked relaxed, as always. Scotty stepped in the room and felt like collapsing on the cold floor but forced his legs to obey, to keep walking. The engineer avoided Khan’s scrutinizing gaze whilst walking toward him, careful to keep some distance, all red alerts going off in his head every step closer to the stoic murderer. Scotty meant to speak to Khan to move his ass and get the work done but, before he had the chance, the other man spoke. “Mr. Scott, what a pleasure.” The Scottish man felt his face burn with rage, he took a deep breath trying to calm down and swallow the mockery.  
“Don’t take it as a provocation, Mr. Scott, I really meant it”, Khan’s tone was still provocative but Scotty was able to catch something else, some innuendo. “Why did you asked for me?” He said before he could stop himself, it could have been just Archer trying to flatter him in some twisted way. Khan moved to his feet, walking toward the other man, he looked satisfied, like he just had made Scotty bite the bait. “Well, my mind is very powerful, Mr. Scott, but you were the one that came up with the transwarp beaming equation. I have to admit, you intrigue me.”  
Scotty felt his head spin. The bastard admired him. He didn’t realize they were so close until Khan was right in front of him, one eyebrow up, quietly defying Scotty to make a move. Scotty felt anger explode inside of him, he grabbed Khan’s neck so hard the other man gasped. “You like this, you bastard? I can knock you down anytime I want, y’know” Scotty whispered to his ear despite the fact that no one else could hear them. Khan didn’t resisted like he was expecting. Instead, he leaned in and closed his eyes, mouth agape. In the exact moment Scotty understood what was happening, he let Khan go from his grip and backed away, eyes wide in confusion. What a messed up situation, instead of felling mortified, Scotty felt a wave of pleasure and guilt traveling through him at the same time, right to his groin. Khan smiled a mischievous smile. “I saw this fire in you, Montgomery, you are a genius and you stand for what you believe in, we are not as different as you think.” He couldn’t stand to be compared with a genocide.  
Montgomery Scott knew he had a dark side in him, an anger, a violence he kept under control, afraid that if it slips even a little bit, he won’t be able to enclosure it anymore. Khan’s word were way too real, he was capable of unspeakable things and he wanted to just let go and let the dark side take him for complete. And so he did.  
Scotty pushed Khan until the taller man was pinned against the near wall, the adrenaline running through his veins making him feel mighty, powerful, like he never felt. To make Khan oblige, to make him submissive messed with Scotty’s head; suddenly he was pressing his body against him, hard, making Khan pant and whine, their lips crashing, Scotty holding Khan’s neck with one hand and unfastening his pants with the other.  
The CEO stopped for a moment just to look at Khan. The other man opened his eyes, his pupils blown up with lust. Scotty tightened the grip around his neck just a little bit and was rewarded with a gasp. He smiled at the sight, Khan just waited with patience but his eyes pleaded for Scotty to finish what he started, biting his lower lip. At that point, Scotty stopped worrying about the fact that what he was doing was just wrong, he new Khan wanted as much as he did but the fact he had a dispositive that was able to knock Khan down made the whole thing unfair.  
Scotty let go of Khan’s neck to twist his arm. He pushed him against a near console and smashed his head against it with violence. Khan moaned quietly, Scotty didn’t know if he was trying to hide how much it really did hurt or he was afraid that Scotty would stop if he thought he was actually hurting Khan, in any case, the engineer was willing to test Khan’s limits and he knew the other man could handle a lot more.  
In a normal human being, the grip in Khan’s wrist would be hard enough to bruise, maybe even break, it made Scotty a little disappointed he wasn’t able to leave a mark in that pale skin, but he was determined to leave an impression in the augment. He bent over Khan’s still holding him. “You are going to get on your knees now, you better know what to do, bitch, you don’t want to test me.” And slapped his buttock full force, just for good measure.  
Khan immediately freed himself from Scotty and got on his knees in front of the other man, he didn’t dare to take any initiative, just looked at Scotty expectantly. Scotty could see how much Khan was enjoying the play, and he was too, it started as a genuine wish to hurt the other man, but now Scotty just wanted to let off the steam, to enjoy having such strong being acting like a bitch for him, it was like they were meant for each other.  
Scotty lowered himself and kissed Khan again, slowly this time, when they parted, the engineer straightened himself. “I don’t like to be left waiting” Scotty’s tone was cold again, Khan shivered a little while promptly taking off Scotty’s pants and boxers in one movement. He stopped to look at Scotty’s face again, this time he wasn’t looking for guidance, his faced was of pure defiance. What if I want to stop now?  
Scotty growled and grabbed Khan’s hair, lowering his face, Khan held his breath. “You do as I say when I say it now, suck my dick, cunt.” He pushed Khan’s face forward and pushed his hard cock all the way in his mouth, eyes open to savor the other man’s expressions. Khan gagged a little at the first push but quickly recovered and started to suck hard, his tongue flipping on the tip every chance he got. With his other hand Scotty held the back of Khan’s neck to steady him, and moved his hips fast, fucking Khan’s mouth with all he got. It couldn’t be comfortable yet Scotty felt the vibrations in his dick every so often when Khan moaned pleasantly.  
When he felt his arousal growing almost to the point of climax, Scotty stopped. Khan looked at him with confusion while the other man stepped away, still holding the back of his neck. Scotty circled the other man. “I want you exposed, take of your clothes, do it fast.”  
“Yes, master”. For the first time since they started whatever this was, Khan spoke. Scotty felt like slapping him for talking without permission but the wave of pure lust that travelled through his body was too strong, so he decided against it. While observing the augment undress, the engineer wondered if Khan had planned it all, if he was being played with and liking it. Loving it.  
When Khan finished undressing, Scotty grabbed him by the hair just for the hell of it. “I want you in all fours like the bitch you are”. Scotty never been much of a dirty talker but he was enjoying to humiliate the other man, who promptly obeyed, lowering himself in front of him and looking over his shoulder expectantly. The engineer didn’t undress, there was certain appeal in being in fully clothed while the augment stood there open and exposed for him.  
Scotty knelt behind Khan and, without warning or preparation, shoved his cock all the way into his tight hole. Khan screamed in surprise and pain, Scotty held him by the shoulders, there was too much friction to be comfortable but he didn’t care, he backed almost all the way and slammed forward again, hard. Khan was looking over his shoulder again, he looked surprised for the first time like he wasn’t expecting Scotty to be so harsh on him from the beginning.  
The engineer kept thrusting in a steady fast rhythm and after a few minutes Khan managed to adjust to the intrusion, he gasped and moaned quietly while Scotty growled and groaned loudly, slapping and scratching and biting the other man all the time. Scotty shifted and the change of angle made him hit the sweet spot inside Khan, whose toes curled in pleasure, feeling his climax getting closer.  
At this point, Scotty grabbed the base of Khan’s cock and squeezed tightly almost stopping the blood flow completely, Khan’s eyes widened and he moaned despite of himself. The CEO bent over the other man’s back, his lips almost touching his ear. “Why did you ask for me?” It was clear he wouldn’t let go until he got a proper answer.  
Khan took a deep breath to compose himself, ignoring the pressure in his member. “Will you punish me if a don’t tell?” Scotty trusted again in response, hitting his prostate, he arched his back, the wave of pleasure increasing the discomfort in his already aching shaft. “Say it or I’ll get out of that door doesn’t matter what it costs me.”  
The augument got silent for a few moments. When Scotty was getting ready to leave, he spoke. “You are not afraid of me.”  
Deep down, Scotty was expecting to hear that he was easy to manipulate or had visible perverted tendencies, but not that. “You looked at me and, for the first time in centuries, I saw a burning passion, hate, desire, but not fear. I never wanted anything more in my life.” Khan complemented.  
Scotty relaxed the grip on Khan’s penis and started stroking it lightly instead. “You will do whatever I say”, he started moving his hips again, “you will do as you are told, monster”. They kept moving steadily but firmly until both of them got to climax together, after Scotty gave Khan his permission to come. “I will obey, master.”


End file.
